Silent Midnight
by RenesmeeOfForks
Summary: "I have nothing left, no reason to live" When her true love leaves her hybrid Nessie moves back to Forks to a school of were-wolves. During her time at school she meets the mysterious Jacob Black who thinks they've met but Ness can't remember him.. why?


Standing on the bridge I could see only the reflection of the moon on the water, sparkling but shaking. I sighed, allowing a white cloud dance in front of my mouth. I rubbed my arms through my jumper looking out down the road. He was meant to be here, we were meant to go, leave, run...I shivered once again finally leaning against the bridge bars. They creaked and squarked startling me a little. Where was he?

I sat down on a bench hugging myself, trying unsuccessfully to fight off the bitter frost gathering.

Silence fell after over an hour of waiting. We were meant to run before they sent me away. We were meant to be together far away... live... live happily ever after.

_Who am I kidding?_ I asked myself trying to blink back a tear.

He wasn't coming... I picked up my phone and dialled Nahuel's number and a shaky voice answered.

"Nahuel?" I asked shaking in coldness.

"Ness..." he breathed.

"Where are you? I've been here for hours... I thought..." I cried in a whispered.

"I'm sorry," was all he said in reply. His English voice was saddened. Saddened? How could he be upset? Was he the stood up one on a bridge.

"What?" I cried. "You're not coming..."

"No."

"Why? What changed? You told me you loved me... you're not fighting for me?" I could bearly breathe. My parents were sending me to school in Forks in the morning. Me and Nahuel were meant to run away together... my case was packed, the flights were booked. Nahuel had just stood me up on a bridge in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't love you, Ness," he clarified. Ouch.,. I felt my heart snap in my chest shattering, stabbing everywhere around it.

A single tear rolled out of my eye. He didn't love me...

"Then why did you tell me..."

"I'm not ready for this, Nessie, I need time to think!" he groaned in frustration.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I gasped breaking down on my knees.

"I'm sorry..." he said without emotion.

"No," I mumbled letting my hand drop.

I loved Nahuel... h-h-he was my world. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't... he couldn't be leaving me alone... I was leaving my family and my life for him and he didn't even want me.

"Ness?"

I picked up the phone.

"Nessie-baby..."

"I'm not your Nessie-baby, you don't call me Nessie-baby ever again," I spat down the phone bitterly.

"Ness, don't be like that, I like you, you're hot and tight and sexy but I can't make this kind of commitment..."

"There's someone else..." I gasped.

"I... no..." I could tell in his voice he was such a liar.

"Who?"

"It's nobody, Nessie-ba-" he cut himself off then I heard someone in the background.

"Baby, I need you..." I heard a high-pitched voice in the background.

"Who is that?" I said suddenly in a growl.

The line went silent for a few moments...

This really couldn't be happening. He was cheating on me...

"Mollie, shut up..." I heard Nahuel hush the girl playfully like he used to hush me... before we had sex... Wait! Mollie? As in Mollie Williams? As in Mollie Williams my best friend forever? No! He was cheating on me with my best friend.

I began to cry.

"You had sex with my best friend?" I was so devastated I could barely breathe.

"It wasn't Moll's fault..." he tried to calm me but it wasn't any use. Like the tears on my cheeks the clouds let out more saddening waters, soaking me in seconds.

I stood throwing my phone out into the waters. I ran over to the bars leaning right over. It was over... my life was over... I had nothing. I wanted to just jump and smash into the icy waves never having to live another second of this pain. I stepped up and leaned over. No... life goes on... not without him though...

I couldn't do it. I was dripping wet and freezing. I walked the long walk home passing Nahuel's house. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't hide how it hurt. I was so in love with him.

I walked towards my house quietly opening the door. My mother ran over to me looking relieved but angry.

"Renesmee! Where've you been?" mom yelled.

"Him and Mollie?" my dad looked at me for a brief second. "You shouldn't have tried to run away, Nessie, it was irresponsible and stupid!"

"I know," I mumbled looking down.

My dad looked at me and I could tell he was doing it again. Reading my mind.

"Dad you promised you wouldn't do that..." I reminded him but he just shook his head.

"How can I trust you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to boarding school in Forks tonight," I sighed. I'd rebelled against it for so long but now I had no reason to stay. I was a half-vampire going to a werewolves school in Forks, Washington. I was probably going to get swirlied and dust-binned but I didnt care. I had no reason to care, cry or live.

"What? But all this time you've gone on about the were-wolves and how we're natural enemies. Nessie, you're upset..." Rosalie interjected into the conversation but she couldn't change my mind. Rosalie's sad golden eyes rested on me. Emmett had left Rose a good three years ago and she knew what heartbreak was like and how love could collapse. "You're not thinking straight..."

"I've no reason to stay..." I whispered.

"Us! We're here for you!" she smiled a small smile hugging me.

I hugged her tightly holding back the tears.

"Goodbye Rose."

"You haven't even packed..." she began but I hinted to my suitcase. "Ness..."

"It's just the things I needed for me and..." I breathed in. Even his name hurt now! I bit my lip and sighed awkwardly.

My mum ran over and hugged me tearfully. "Baby... if you ever need us then just call..."

My dad smiled at me. "If you have any trouble with those big kids then show 'em who's boss. You're a Cullen!" he growled and I laughed.

"I love you guys so much..."

I took grabbed my case and went to walk out of the door.

Bye England...

...Hello Washington

...Hello Home


End file.
